This is a revised application for support of a training program in biostatistics with a focus on cancer research. The practice of biostatistics is changing, especially in the area of cancer research. Discoveries over the past two decades into the molecular, biochemical, and genetic components of cell growth and development have changed our understanding of what makes a normal cell become cancerous. Multidisciplinary research teams are at the heart of modern approaches to fighting cancer, and biostatisticians more and more are a part of such teams. Effective biostatistical collaboration requires broad training in statistics, probability, computational methods, as well as cancer biology and medical ethics. Such teamwork requires that the statistician be conversant with molecular biologists, pathologists, and, of course, clinical oncologists if the group of co-investigators is to succeed. The Department of Statistics at Rice University and the Department of Biostatistics at the U.T.M.D. Anderson Cancer Center have recently joined forces to develop a unique program that combines their respective strengths to train biostatisticians in cancer research. The goal of this Training Program in Biostatistics is to prepare a new generation of biostatisticians who will be expected to work side-by-side with biomedical investigators in modern cancer research. The aims of our program are to provide trainees with: -Rigorous training in statistics and probability -Practical experience in basic and clinical cancer research at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center -Training in biological aspects of cancer and medical research ethics With faculty expertise in Bayesian methods, decision theory, cancer clinical trials, survival analysis, statistical genetics, genomics, bioinformatics, and statistical computing, trainees will receive a broad background in biostatistics necessary for modern cancer research. Combining the educational resources available at Rice University and M.D. Anderson Cancer Center with practical experience will enable trainees upon completion to make fundamental contributions to cancer research working alongside biomedical investigators.